


Nama mereka

by Nanasrbf



Series: #OctoberDrabble [2]
Category: SISTAR
Genre: #Day2, #Drabbletober, #OctoberDrabble, #PetNames, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Soyou menemukan tiga kucing di depan rumah, dia ingin mencoba menamai mereka hanya saja bingung.





	Nama mereka

**Author's Note:**

> OctoberDrabble Day2: Pet names  
> Sistar milik Starship Entertainment dan Star1 serta diri mereka sendiri.  
> selamat menikmati

malam itu dia berdoa pada apapun yang dipercayai seluruh makhluk di dunia.

dia kesepian, dia ingin teman. ruangan yang biasanya ramai kini mulai hampa, tidak ada lagi canda tawa yang biasanya menghiasi tiap kamar.

 

Soyou mendengar ketukan pintu dan berlari menuju tempat yang dituju. ketika membukanya, tak ada siapapun kecuali box dengan suara mengeong. alisnya mengkerut, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengirimkan box mengeong ini. tangannya mengangkat box itu pelan dan menutup pintu.

 

"Woah.."

tiga anak kucing lucu menatap penuh harap, sangat lucu sampai Soyou ingin mengusapnya gemas. "Kuberi nama siapa ya?"

 

Soyou sekali lagi memperhatikan ketiga kucing itu intens, lalu pandangannya teralih kearah foto yang ada di dekat kursi. sekilas, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 

"Hyorin, Bora, Dasom.. ya.. aku akan memberi kalian nama itu, nama ketiga saudaraku."

 

\-- **FIN**

**[#OctoberDrabble Day2: Pet Names]**

**[completed ]**

**[Status: 2/31]**


End file.
